


The horny adventures of Komaru Naegi

by Spid8r_writ8s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spid8r_writ8s/pseuds/Spid8r_writ8s
Summary: Komaru is just an ordinary girl.Or well, that's what she used to tell everyone.since then Komaru has been through many triumphs.Saving the world with a hot babe, rescuing some children from the clutches of despair, sucking face with the aforementioned hot babe.Yknow, the basics.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	The horny adventures of Komaru Naegi

**Author's Note:**

> I heard u guys like syomaru ;)

Komaru is just an ordinary girl. 

Or well, that's what she used to tell everyone.

Since then Komaru has been through many triumphs. 

Saving the world with a hot babe, rescuing some children from the clutches of despair, sucking face with the aforementioned hot babe.

Yknow, the basics.

At the current moment said hot babe is, well, on Komaru's mind.

Komaru would like her to be on a lot more if you catch my drift, however, miss Fukawa is at her boring day job.

Hopes Peak Academy secretary.

It's all the more ironic considering Toko's boss is Komaru's older (yet still shorter) brother, Makoto.

Oh, what Komaru would give to have some alone time with Toko in her office. 

That, however, is not very legal and would most likely leave several kids scarred for life.

The next best option, however, is to get Toko to Komaru.

Komaru hardly texts Toko when she's at work, save for lunch breaks and emergency, but this? This is an emergency all right.

Komaru might just die if she doesn't have a special someone going down on her soon.

Komaru, dressed for the occasion makes her way to the living room couch, right next to the entrance of their small apartment.

She's wearing the nicest set of lingerie, one that she's kept packed away for occasions like this.

She can only hope they come out of this encounter intact.

Komaru is, well incredibly horny if you already haven't guessed and as such, she yearns for Toko's body on hers.

The next best thing for the given moment is Komaru's hand, so, sitting on their beaten up plush couch Komaru allows her fingers to wonder.

They wonder all the way down to the elastic of her pantys, and further.

Komaru gently works herself up, not too fast, she is waiting for Toko after all.

Just enough to have her quietly mumbling moans every now and then.

Komaru rubs small circles along her clit, trailing down to her slick entrance on occasion and back up.

Komaru shivers, spitting out a groan.

When she can't possibly continue to go so terribly slow anymore she moves her middle finger downward, pressing at her entrance.

A slow push inside leaves her gasping for air, and she quickly begins to move.

After a few short thrusts Komaru eagerly add her ring finger as well, her other hand continues to rub at her clit.

The feeling of pure bliss washes over Komaru in waves and she finds herself close to tipping over the edge.

As Komaru has both hands shoved down her fancy lingerie, she hears sounds.

Easy to ignore sounds, but sounds non the less.

As Toko hurries in the door in a rush, already asking Komaru what the emergency was in a timid and worried voice Komaru continues to thrust into herself, gasping moans.

Komaru pleads for Toko to join her, well as much as she can in between broken moans.

Toko falls silent and quickly closes the door. She's incredibly red in the face and obviously a bit ruffled, but non the less she can't help but stare as Komaru gently fucks herself in front of her.

Komaru's gasping moans as she gets closer must have pushed Toko over the edge because in a flash her blazer is discarded and she's on top of Komaru.

Komaru, as a result of this sudden movement, pulls out of herself rather quickly, but no worries, her fingers are quickly replaced by Toko's.

Gentle kisses are pressed to Komaru's neck and shoulders, and Komaru's hands come to grasp behind Toko's head, slightly pulling on the dark strands.

Komaru is moaning louder than before, eagerly thrusting against Toko's steady hands. 

Toko kisses her wherever her mouth can find, occasionally nipping at her soft blushed skin.

She leaves marks, small ones. They bloom into deep purple shapes trailed along Komaru's freckled skin.

Komaru grunts as she comes closer and closer to release, begging Toko to let her finish.

Toko of course, let's hear, she uses encouraging words along the way letting her know that she's loved.

Komaru gasps as Toko helps her ride it out.

Wow, one orgasm done for the night, however, Komaru is quite certain this isn't the last.

Toko lets Komaru rest for a moment, averting her gaze from the girl bellow her.

"Toki! I'm so glad you made it! I was waiting for you yknow, might have gotten a bit carried away tho."

Toko is visibly blushing, hiding her face behind one of her hands.

"I can see that.."

Komaru reaches her hand out to pull Toko's hand away from her face and instead of plants her own hand on Toko's cheek.

"You don't gotta be shy you know" Komaru giggles and smiles tilting her head to the side.

Toko leans her face into Komaru's hand mumbling about how much she appreciates Komaru.

Komaru leans forward and plants a small kiss onto Toko's nose before taking Toko's glasses and setting them down.

"Soooooo whatcha wanna do" Komaru traces her hand down Toko's face as she says that. 

Toko shivers at the touch and begins to take her button-up shirt off with the help of komaru.

"Anything you want to do is f-fi-" Toko is cut off with a sneeze.

Oh, oh boy.

Komaru gives syo a minute to take in her surroundings as she rubs circles into her upper arm.

"What a nice surprise! Komaru all dolled up to see me hmm?" Syo laughs as she observes komaru.

"May I?" 

Komaru nods in response, receiving a hardy squeeze to the tit.

She gasps slightly and that's all it takes for Syo to capture her lips.

And her neck.

And her shoulders. 

It doesn't take very long before Syo is undoing Komaru's bra, allowing her tits to fall out.

Sharp teeth and an amazingly long tongue trace Komaru's nipples as she gasps, moaning and pleading.

Syo has since ripped off her shirt completely, along with her skirt as well.

All that's left is that incredibly thin and fancy laced underwear that Syo and Toko always wear.

Syos knee comes in between Komaru legs, and Komaru eagerly humps it as Syo continues to squeeze and lick her tits.

Komaru finds herself clinging to Syo's back, scratching ever so slightly.

Komaru whines as Syo moves back, only for her to make her way to the floor.

Komaru's legs are spread in front of her. 

Syo teases Komaru, a slight rub to her clit through the laced pantys leaves Komaru begging for something faster, something more.

Syo responds quietly "be patient Komaru, be good for me."

Well damn, Komaru can't really argue with that, the way the demanding words roll off Syo's tounge leaves Komaru obeying her every word. 

Syo continues to tease her, rubbing in mesmerizing patterns, but it's not enough.

Komaru begs, she pleads, and eventually Syo caves.

The maroon laced pantys that once clothed Komaru's slicked pussy now are discarded on the floor.

Syos fingers work smoothly, gently as to not let Komaru derive too much pleasure.

Syo massages small, soft circles around her clit, leaving Komaru breathless and wanting.

Komaru thrusts towards Syo's fingers, but Syo is too clever, perfectly timing pulling away before Komaru can get anything out of it.

After one particularly breathless gasp of want, Syo stops rubbing altogether, sitting back to watch Komaru rut against the couch.

Komaru whines "Syo, please I'll do anything, please"

"Anything?"

"Anything." 

Syo keeps that promise in mind for later, however, at the current moment, she makes her way back to the front of Komaru.

Holding Komaru's thighs on top of her shoulders, Syo leans in.

Oh, what wonders that tongue can bring.

Syo teases Komaru in any way that she can, tracing against Komaru's clit, licking along the lips, or even teasing Komaru's entrance with that ever so long tongue.

Komaru is gasping for breath, a mess of moans and pleading.

One of Komaru's hands sits in Syo's hair, pulling and tugging in encouragement.

Komaru's other hand is squeezing her own tits, occasionally pulling on her nipples in want.

Komaru comes with a cry of pleasure while Syo still prods at her with her tongue.

Komaru rides out her orgasm, and then some, Syo doesn't let up.

Komaru is quivering with pleasure to the point where it's torture, a constant want for more, faster, harder.

She doesn't know if she can take it, however, Syo continues.

Komaru is tugging on her tits, chewing on her mouth, anything to distracts her from the movements of Syo's hypnotic tounge.

It doesn't work, however, and Komaru comes again with a scream.

Syo stops this time, which Komaru is incredibly grateful for as she's entirely too sensitive at the moment.

Syo lets her have a break, as she makes a quick journey to the bedroom.

Komaru hardly even catches her breath before Syo is back, with a new surprise.

The strap, of course, how could she not have known that.

Komaru finds herself salivating in anticipation, her hole shivers, and she wishes for the feeling of being full.

Having Syo thrust into her until she's screaming, pushing past the limits of what she can take, Komaru moans at the idea.

Syo makes her way above Komaru, as they kiss Komaru shudders, she's still incredibly sensitive after all that.

Even still, she wants more.

Komaru moans her lover's name as her hands reach up to grab at Syo's tits.

Komaru rubs against the strap, moaning when it catches on her entrance.

Komaru can't wait any longer, she pushes Syo onto her back against the couch cushions, straddling her.

Komaru steadies herself with Syo's shoulders and positions herself above the strap.

She pushes downward, moaning as it fills her.

Syo moans as well, holding onto Komaru's thighs as she sits down.

Komaru fills herself completely, the dick completely inside of her, and it's not long before she begins to move.

Thrusting herself up and down in time with Syo's thrusts upward is exhilarating.

Komaru makes sure to kiss Syo as much as she possibly can, and allowing Syo to once again squeeze her tits.

Komaru moans deeply, feeling herself get closer to release.

it hasn't been that long but she's so incredibly overstimulated she's practically coming already.

She pounds harder, seeking release faster, even more so when Syo voices being close as well.

Komaru thrusts with all her might, moaning Syo's name all the while. 

Syo comes with a grunt and a bite to Komaru's left nipple, Komaru falls over the edge soon after.

They go still for a moment, a silent and kind minute in which they are the only people to exist.

However, the moment is ruined by Syo licking her way up to Komaru's mouth, pushing her down onto the coach.

Syo thrusts into her, slow at first but picking up the pace after a moment.

Komaru is clinging onto Syos back, nails digging into her pale skin and dragging.

Syo laughs at the sensation before continuing to kiss Komaru as hard as physically possible.

Komaru is being pounded into so quickly she doesn't have any time to think, no time to do anything except scream in pleasure.

Man, their neighbors must hate them considering this happens more than once a week.

Komaru is gasping for air, screaming Syo's name, and desperately thrusting against Syo.

Komaru's right leg is lifted on top of Syo's shoulder, and Syo pounds even deeper, hitting pleasure points that make Komaru lose it.

Komaru screams, pleading for Syo to let her come once more, and Syo, being close herself, obliges. 

Komaru is thrusted into at terrifying speeds, she quivers with delight and her whole body begins to shudder as she comes.

Syo continues to thrust letting out a rather loud moan herself as she comes undone as well.

Syo lays on top of Komaru, tracing her fingers through Komaru's hair as she whispers sweet nothing's.

Komaru lovingly grabs Syo's hand with her own, lacing their fingers.

Syo smiles a toothy grin and laughs 

"Wanna go again?".


End file.
